Harriett Potter: Girl in an all Guys School
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Basically Harry Potter is a girl and Dumbledore has convinced her to disguise herself and her friends as guys to attend Hogwarts, an all guys school. ABANDONED, SORRY! I'm fresh out of ideas for this one :sadface:
1. Bandages

This story is for the Girl!Harry challenge by Osireia.

Disclaimer: If I had written the Harry Potter books, Dobby would have been the house elf-who-lived. So, obviously, I didn't write the Harry Potter books.

------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious academy in the world, educator of the elite and of nobility - and an all boys school. This is also my new school. My name is Harriett Janice Potter, I'm fifteen and also the girl-who-lived. Ever since someone tried to steal the Philosophers Stone from Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, has been trying to convince me to leave Beauxbatons and go to Hogwarts instead. This year he finally convinced me, which is why I'm going to be attending an all boys school. I'm also going to have to spend the whole school year pretending to be a boy. Yeah, it pretty much sucks but at least I'm not going to be at it alone. I made Dumbledore allow my two best friends come with me. So now Hogwarts will technically be an all boys and three girls school. But only Dumbledore, me and my friends know that. And we've all been sworn to secrecy.

"I never thought I'd actually be pleased at having an extremely small cup size." Lisa laughed, watching me and Hermione wrap our chests.

"Oh shut up Lisa," Hermione grumbled, "does it have to be this tight?" she asked me as I wrapped the bandages around her chest. "I can barely breathe in this thing, couldn't we just use magic?"

"I already asked," I told her, bringing the bandages around again, "Dumbledore said only if we could do the magic ourselves, since neither of us is even close to doing that kind of magic, we're stuck."

"What about polyjuice potion? I bet I could brew some."

"Do you really want to drink that stuff once an hour for the whole school year? Besides, the use of polyjuice potion is illegal unless approved by the Ministry of Magic, and I really don't think they'd approve of this."

"Not even if we asked nicely?"

"Not even if _I_ asked nicely, and I'm the girl who freaking lived."

"True, so, are we really going to have to wear these freaking bandages for the rest of the year?"

"We could probably take them off every once in a while, when we're sure no one's around." I replied.

"Too bad you're not fat, then you could just say they're man boobs," Lisa joked.

"Is this _really_ the time?" Hermione groaned.

"I'm done," I said, clipping the bandages so they wouldn't come off.

"Thank god," Hermione whispered, standing up.

"Just make sure to stay off the Quidditch teams, those bandages will be sure to strike up some interesting questions," Lisa said.

"No danger there, you know I hate flying," Hermione said.

"I was talking to Harriett."

"Girls, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Lisa's mother called from downstairs.

"We're coming mom, Hermione just has to put her shirt back on!" Lisa called back.

"I've got it," Hermione said, pulling the loose t-shirt she had chosen to wear over her head. "So, shall we go? It's going to be our first day at an all boy's school."

"Hey, I just realized, it's only ten, the train doesn't leave till eleven," I pointed out, looking at the clock on Lisa's bedside table.

"You know my mom, always paranoid about traffic," Lisa replied, "Let's go over our alibis on the way there." I grabbed my trunk which was leaning against the wall and headed out, Lisa and Hermione right behind me.


	2. Alibis

"Okay, so, over the alibis one more time, I'm Leon Turpin, and I'm an American exchange student," Lisa said. We where all squished in the back of Lisa's family car, driving to the station.

"You know what's really weird, the last time you set foot in America was when you where three and yet you still have a perfect American accent," Hermione said.

"You know I'm faking it, right?" Lisa asked.

"What? You are?"

"Like duh, I never had an American accent to begin with, I just thought id be really cool to have one so I bought some tapes and learned it."

"You're serious? You've been faking that accent for five years?"

"Eight actually, I started when I was seven, though now I do it without even trying, so I don't think I'm really faking it much anymore, it's become my freaking real accent."

"Weird," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, I know, anyways, Hermione, you need to recite your alibi."

"Right, I'm Hammie Granger and I've been home schooled my whole life, until now."

"Hammie sounds like a girls name, do you think we should change it?" I asked.

"I know several guys named Hammie, but I'm probably in the minority," Lisa sighed, "Yeah, I guess we should change it."

"What about Hermes?" Hermione suggested.

"You mean like the Roman God? or was it Greek?" Lisa asked.

"It was the Roman god," I told her.

"No, Hermes was a Greek god," Hermione corrected me.

"Roman."

"Greek."

"Roman."

"Greek."

"Roman."

"Greek."

"Mo-om? Was Hermes a Roman or a Greek god?" Lisa asked, shutting both me and Hermione up.

"Hermes is the Greek messenger god, son of Zeus," Lisa's mom replied.

"I knew that," I mumbled.

"No you didn't, I was right, ha ha he ha ha!" Hermione teased. "Okay then, I guess that changes my alibi, so I'm Hermes Granger, Greek messenger god and have been home schooled my whole life."

"You are not the Greek messenger god," I argued.

"Yeah I am, Lisa's mom just said so."

"No, you're just named after the Hermes, you're not the actual Hermes."

"Neah, I'm the Greek messenger God."

"And you are?" Lisa asked, cutting us both off and enticing me to repeat my alibi.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm not related at all to the girl-who-lived and am most certainly not the girl-who-lived nor am I wearing cover-up over my scar. I've been home schooled my whole life too," I recited.

"Great, now that that's straightened out..."

"We're here!" Lisa's mom interrupted.

"With half an hour to spare, as usual," Lisa sighed, "So, let's go and get this party started!" she squealed, jumping out of the car.

"Since when has school ever been a party?" Hermione grumbled, getting out behind her.

"Never," I replied.


	3. Friends and Foes

"Tah-dah!" Lisa yelled, throwing her arms out, "It's the Hogwarts Express!"

"You'd think they'd have figured out a better way to find it, I seriously thought I was going to run into the freaking wall," I said

"Hey, we're the only one's here!" Hermione said happily. She was right, no one else was there.

"Were," Lisa said sadly, looking behind her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Were, we _were_ the only one's here, look behind you." I did. Three boys had just walked through the barrier and were eying us curiously.

"Are you three the new students?" one of the boy's asked, coming up to us.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Leon." Lisa said quickly.

"And I'm Harry," I added.

"And I'm Hermes." Hermione said.

"Hermes? Like the Greek messenger god?" the boy asked.

"Yep." Hermione grinned.

"Well I'm Oliver, I'm in the seventh year, Head Boy, Dumbledore told me you would be coming, and this is my brother Vincent and his friend Draco, they're both in your year." The other two boys stepped forward. One was short and fat with short black hair while the other was tall with blonde hair and a pointed face.

"Lovely to meet you." Lisa said uncertainly, trying to move away from the two boys in a least obvious way as possible.

"I'll leave you five to chat, I've got to go put my stuff away and say hello to the new prefects," Oliver explained, he turned and left.

"Come on Crabbe, let's go get a compartment," Draco sneered, he and the other boy, Vincent turned and left.

"I dunno about you, but I _really_ didn't like them," Lisa whispered. "Well, actually Oliver seemed okay but the other two..." Lisa shivered.

"I totally agree with you Lis - I mean Leon," Hermione quickly corrected.

"Let's go find a compartment to hide in," I suggested, "before more people try to talk to us."

We turned and went to the train. Lifting out heavy trunks up with some trouble onto the train. We picked a compartment at the very end, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It worked until the rest of the train got full and the few people who where left (two) had to share a compartment with us. That was how we met Ron and Neville.

"Um, hi, the rest of the train is full, I've been up and down it three times, do you mind if we sit here?" A tall red headed boy with freckles asked, poking his head into out compartment.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Lisa replied, moving over closer to Hermione to give the boy and his friend some space. The two boys came in and sat down.

"I'm Ron," the red head said, once seated, "and this is Neville." He pointed to the other boy. Neville was about my height, pudgy with a round face.

"Oh, well I'm Leon," Lisa said, "And these are my two friends Harry and Hermes, we're all new here this year."

"Oh, really? What year?" the boy asked.

"Fifth," Lisa replied.

"Same as us, maybe we could hang out some time," he offered.

"That would be fun," Hermione said.

"Cool." Ron looked overjoyed. Neville was probably the only friend he'd ever had, and probably the only friend he thought he'd ever have.

"So, where are you all from?" Ron asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Oh, well, me and Harry have been home schooled, and Leon moved here from America over the summer," Hermione explained.

"Have you ever met each other before?" Ron asked, "you seem to know each other."

"We all live a few blocks apart at the most," Lisa improvised.

"Oh, so, where do you all live?"

"Well, Harry's at Privet Drive, and I'm at Mongolia crescent and so is Hermes," Lisa said, the only location she lied about was where Hermione lived.

"Well, congratulations in getting into this school anyways," Ron said.

"Why are you congratulating us?" Lisa asked, confused. Ron looked at her oddly.

"Because this is like one of the most prestigious school in the world, it's only for the elite and the nobility, which is why I have no idea what I'm doing here," Ron said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not any good at magic and don't have any money," Ron grumbled quietly, looking away. He obviously had not wanted the conversation to go in that direction.

"You're no better than me," Neville said, this was the first I had heard him speak.

"Well at least you have the nobility part on your side," Ron said.

"Yeah, except that I'm even worse that you are at magic..."

"And that's saying something." Everybody looked up at the door. Draco, the evil kid from earlier was standing there, having added onto what Neville was saying. He also had Vincent with him plus another thug.

"Oh shut it Malfoy," Ron growled. Neville just cowered. The kid, Malfoy, Draco, whatever his name was, sneered.

"I see you're socializing with the new students, hoping to find yourself some new friends? Don't get your hopes up Weasley, in time they'll soon realize what losers you and Longbottom are." With that, he left.

"Does everyone here have tow names?" I whined the moment the door was closed.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to look at me, "What do you mean everyone's got two names?"

"Well," I began "First someone told us that two of those boys names where Draco and Vincent, then we hear Draco call Vincent Crabbe, and just now you called him Malfoy, and he called you and Neville, Longbottom and Weasley." Ron was silent for a moment, then both he and Neville burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, "I just thought I'd be obvious, we're calling each other by our last names." he explained.

"Why? Are you supposed to?"

"It's only really used for enemies, except Malfoy seems to be the exception since he calls pretty much everybody by their last name, including his friends."

"So, those two thugs where his friends?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"He's got a few others, no one out of the Slytherin house though, that's his house by the way, I'm in Gryffindor, so is Neville."

"God I hope I don't end up in the same house with him, I'd hate being called Turpin all the time, I mean really think about how horrible it sounds, it makes me think of Turpentine." Lisa complained.

"Turpin? Is that your last name?" Ron asked. Lisa nodded.

"Yes, it is, unfortunately."


	4. Teams

"He's kind of cute," Hermione giggled, Ron and Neville had both left for a short walk laving the three of us on our own.

"Who, Ron, Neville, or evil?" We had nicknamed Draco Malfoy evil, just because it was easier than messing around with the whole last name thing. And we could talk dirty about him whenever we wanted and no one would know who we where talking about.

"Ron of course, Neville is a bit fat for my liking, and evil is... well... evil," Hermione replied.

"Do you think we should get our robes on? I mean, before the two boys come back," Lisa offered.

"Probably," I replied. We pulled our robes out of our trunks and quickly changed.

"I just realized, if we ever flirted with anybody everyone would think we where gay," Lisa said.

"Which is why we can't flirt with _anybody,_ Hermione?" I turned to face her, she was the biggest flirt of the three of us.

"I wasn't planning on it," Hermione said, "I was just saying."

"We get you where just saying but what if someone was walking by right at that moment?"

"Good think he sounds a lot like she, then we could have just lied and said we where talking about some muggle girl in our neighborhood," Lisa said.

"Hey, we're back." Ron and Neville came back in.

"Hey Ron, hey Neville." Lisa grinned.

"I see you've already changed into your robes, we probably should too." Ron climbed up on the chair and pulled out his and Neville's robes from their trunks. Once we realized that they weren't going to go to the bathroom to change (why should they since we're guys to them) I quickly turned away and pretended to be looking out the window, Lisa made a big show of looking down and tying and untying her shoe trying to make it perfect, and Hermione fortunately had a book in her lap which she instantly lifted up and pretended to read. We where trying to look inconspicuous, but Ron noticed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pulling his robes over his head. "Or are you just really shy or something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lisa asked, not taking her eyes away from her shoes.

"I was just asking, because the instant me and Neville began changing you all distract yourselves with something else, Harry it's pitch black out there so why are you looking out the window, Leon you've tied your shoe how many times already? And Hermes, you're books upside down."

"What? Oh... yeah... I do that... sometimes... you know.... just for fun... it's a kind of odd challenge thing... that I do.... sometimes..." Hermione stuttered, flipping her book over.

"I like looking at the dark, it's a change from the light, cuz it's not light, and the world is so like full of light, so the darks a bit of a nice change... sometimes..." I improvised.

"I'm just a perfectionist," Lisa told him smoothly.

"Yeah, right." Ron looked highly skeptical but the train began to slow down and he was distracted.

"Great, we're here!" he said gleefully, "do you know if you're coming the the carriages or if you're going with Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Um, actually we don't know," I said.

"Well, come out anyways, I suppose we'll find out." We all got up and exited the train. Once outside we heard a booming voice.

"Potter! Turpin! and Granger! Over here please! Potter! Turpin! and Granger!"

"I guess that's your answer," Ron said, "It sounds like Hagrid, see you later I guess." Ron and Neville left and me, Lisa, and Hermione made our way over to the voice. It was coming from a huge man.

"Hello!" he said, as we approached him. "Are you three Potter, Turpin, and Granger?"

"Last time I checked, yes," I replied.

"Well great, you thee boys come with me." the man turned and began to walk away, "I'm Hagrid by the way," he told us as we walked. We followed the station, where most of the crowd had already disappeared. A carriage that was being pulled along by nothing was waiting for us.

"Here we go, get in," Hagrid said, opening the door for us. The three of us clambered in and Hagrid came up on our rear. The carriage must have been magically enlarged, but even then, Hagrid got a whole side to himself and he practically filled it.

"So, Harriett, Lisa, and Hermione," Hagrid addressed us using our real names, he laughed at out surprised expressions. "Don't worry, I already know, Dumbledore told me, the other teachers know too but not a single student knows."

"Oh," Lisa said quietly.

"Well, anyways, Dumbledore's got a private room for the three of you, that way you have some time to be, y'know, girls, whenever you go there. And do you have your names figured out, Dumbledore told me what they were supposed to be but her figured you'd probably changed them."

"Lisa and Harriett have the same fake name, but I've changed mine to Hermes," Hermione told him.

"Okay, so, Dumbledore said that you where al sorted during the summer, is that right? He also said that you were all in Gryffindor."

"Yes, that is right." Lisa lied.

"So then that means you can pretty much just get settled into the run of things around here, don't have to worry about sorting." the carriage stopped, "We're here, I'd better go, Professor Sprout is taking the first years in but I still need to tell Dumbledore about your name change, see ya!" Hagrid got out. The three of us sat in silence for a moment.

"Shall we go?" Lisa finally asked.

"Yeah, let's," I replied, getting out of the carriage. The Great Hall was fairly easy to find. The slipped inside unnoticed then came across the problem of where to sit.

"And you are?" We jumped at the stern voice behind us, turning around we found ourselves face to face with a strict looking woman.

"Oh, I know who you are," Her voice changed, she gave us a small smile, "is there any problem?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, we have no idea where to sit," I said.

"Well, Dumbledore said you where all in Gryffindor, which would be my house, it's the farthest table over there." she pointed us in the right direction.

"Thank you Professor..." Lisa trailed off.

"McGonagall," the woman finished, "I'm your Transfiguration teacher and head of house, now if you'll excuse me," Professor McGonagall walked past us heading up to the head of the room where there was a large table with what was probably the teachers sitting at it.

"Well, let's go to our seats then," Hermione said, pulling us along to the table McGonagall has pointed at.

"Why'd you lie about being in Gryffindor?" I asked Lisa on our way there.

"Dumbledore lied," Lisa replied, "I figured there must have been a reason for it so might as well go along with it, right?"

"Right."

"What are gryffindor and Slytherin anyways?" Hermione asked.

"The four Hogwarts houses," I replied, "They're like teams basically."

"Oh, so we're on the Gryffindor team?"

"Uh-huh, and from what Ron said evil and his thugs are on the Slytherin team."

"Speaking of Ron there he is right there," Lisa said, and he's at the table we're supposed to be at. And so is Neville."

"Of course they are, they're on our team, that's what they said on the train anyways, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, he did say he was in Gryffindor." I replied.


	5. Vegetarian Hell

I know this isn't exactly the best chapter but writers block is killing me.

----------------------------------

"I didn't know you guys were in Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed as we sat down next to him an Neville, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked," Lisa replied.

"Oh, so, are you going to be staying in our dorm too?"

"No, we got private rooms, overcrowding, you know?"

"O, yeah, I suppose the dorms are pretty crowded, but they probably could've just used magic."

"Well, maybe they already did and the dorms are crowded even with magic."

"Well, that kind of makes sense."

"Why are you asking us anyways? We're not teachers." Hermione pointed out.

"Good point... erm, what was your name again?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's Hermes, like the Greek messenger God."

I don't know much about the Greeks," Ron confessed.

"Yeah, well, neither do I, I thought he was Roman." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Your name's Harry, right?" Ron asked, double ckecking.

"Yeah."

"And sorry, but I forgot your name," he told Lisa.

"It's Leon," Lisa said.

"Oh, so It's Hermes, Harry, and Leon, right?"

"Yep," Hermione replied.

"Good, I got them right."

"But we wont scream at you if you forget our names again," Lisa assured him, "We're pretty much used to it."

"I'll try not to forget."

"I'll try not to forget either but I don't think I'll succeed," Neville muttered.

"It's okay Neville, if you're _really_ having troubles just call us It, you know, instead of saying 'Hey Hermes' you can say 'Hey It' and we'll know to remind you what our names are."

"Thanks," Neville mumbled sheepishly. That was when the sorting hats song suddenly interrupted our conversation.

-------------------

"Oh my God, Hermes save me." Lisa whispered.

"What is i... oh." Hermione and Lisa were staring at the table.

"Well this sure is vegetarian hell," I noted.

"Yeah, definitely." Hermes agreed.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, the three of us are." I replied.

"Well, they've got salad," Ron offered, holding up a bowl of salad.

"Thanks for the offer Ron, but," Hermione began.

"I hate salad," Me and Hermione said in unison.

"Oh, so, you're vegetarians and you hate salad?"

"With a passion." Hermione added.

"That's kind of... weird, I thought all vegetarians loved salad."

"Well, technically we're pescatarians, well, at least I am because I eat fish," Hermione said.

"So, do you all love animals or something?" Neville asked.

"I am not a vegetarian because I love animals," Lisa said, "I am a vegetarian because I _hate_ plants."

"Then why don't you eat the salad?" Ron asked.

"I never said I wouldn't eat the salad, that was just them two."

"Oh, want some salad?" Ron held the bowl up again.

"Yes, I would love some victims. Thank you for the offer." Lisa took the salad bowl and dumped it's entire contents onto her plate.

"Wow," Ron whispered, staring at her plate.

Lisa picked up her fork and stabbing a leaf she brought it up till it was at eye level.

"Hello little leafie, any last words?" she smiled devilishly, her eyes on the leaf. "No last words? Well that's too bad, cuz I wasn't going to give you a chance to say them even if you did have them. Now, shall I start with the head or the feet? Or how about we make this quick and painless and just eat you whole." Lisa shoved the leaf in her mouth and chewed.

"Do you give little doomsday speeches to all your food?" Neville asked when Lisa had finished chewing.

"No, only the first leaf," Lisa replied. To prove her point she stabbed another leaf and shoveled it into her mouth.

"Oh, well, you're the first person I've ever met who talks to her floor before eating it, even if it is only for the first leaf."

"And I'll probably be the last." Lisa shoved more leafs into her mouth.

----------------------------------

**If anyone had ANY ideas of something interesting that could happen for these girls at Hogwarts (Besides getting found out of course) PLEASE tell me and I will love you forever.**


	6. Bedtime

I was having one heck of a time trying to write in first person so I'm switching this story to third person, hope nobody minds. I know it's a really short boring chapter, sorry, but I'm having trouble coming up with interesting things that could happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Weeeeee!" Hermione said cheerfully, leaping from one bed to the next.

"Hermione, slow down before you kill yourself!" Lisa called.

"Yeah, we don't want any bodies on our hands, especially since you're wrap is off and I'd be really hard to explain to all the dudes why you have breasts all of a sudden." Harriett added.

"Whatever," Hermione called, continuing her jumping.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lisa said, "You two hide." Harriett and Hermione dove under the bed. Lisa still had most of her disguise on so if it was someone who didn't know their secret she should be fine.

Hermione and Harriett heard soft talking at the door. Then it closed and it was silent.

"False alarm!" Lisa called, "It was just Dumbledore, he wanted to ask if we were comfortable, he also wanted to give us our schedules." Lisa held out some papers. Harriet and Hermione came out from under the beds and ran up to grab their schedules.

"I've got potions first period tomorrow," Harriett exclaimed, looking down at her schedule.

"I've got arithmancy," Hermione called.

"I'm stuck in potions with you Harriett," Lisa noted.

"I wonder who the potions teacher is?" Harriett wondered.

"I dunno, maybe it's that short dude," Lisa offered.

"No, that short dude teaches charms," Hermione said. "Neville told me," she explained, "The potions teacher was the demonic looking one with the stringy black hair that looked like the was trying to come up with various ways to kill us all?"

"Oh, that one."

"Yes, that one."

"He's probably going to cook us."

"I don't think he's a cannibal."

"Maybe he's a vampire and he'll drink our blood."

"I thought vampires were supposed to be good looking?"

"Only in Twilight world, maybe he's a mutated vampire so that he's really, really, really, really, really ugly."

"Maybe he's just a really mean human."

"Human? No. I refuse to believe it."

"You do that Lisa."

"I will."

"We should probably get to sleep," Harriett the voice of reason said, "We have a long day tomorrow, and we have to pretend to be dudes."

"Bleh, I hope this gets better, what if we get found out?"

"Let's pray like hell that we don't."

-----------------------------------

**If anyone had ANY ideas of something interesting that could happen for these girls at Hogwarts (Besides getting found out of course) PLEASE tell me and I will love you forever.**


	7. Mess up in the dungeon

Ohmygoodness! It's an update! It's actually and update! And I'm going to update more, a lot, in really short chapters, but there'll be a lot of them. I hope you people's don't mind. So, here's the next chapter, it's short, but at least it's something.

--

"Are you sure it's this way?" Lisa asked me for the third time.

"Yes, I'm positive it's this way," I replied, annoyed.

"You sure you're reading the map right?'

"Yes, I'm positive I'm reading the map right," I replied. "What's your problem anyways?"

"You know I don't like the dark," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyways, we're here." We both stood in front of a wooden dungeon door.

"Is it just me or did this part of the castle just walk out of Bram stoker's Dracula?" Lisa asked, eyeing the dank dark dungeon.

"It's probably just you," I replied, silently agreeing. It was awfully Dracula reminiscent down here.

"Oh, hey, you're here!" Neville's voice popped out from behind us.

"Oh, hi Neville," Lisa said, turning around.

"Ron's in a different potions class," Neville said, "So I'm glad there's someone I know around!" he grinned.

"Oh, well, it's great to have someone we know here too."

"Oh look Crabbe, looks like the new kids are here too." I instantly recognized the voice of evil, "You know, if you two got together with Longbottom and Weasel you could make a club of losers along with that Granger boy." Malfoy smirked. Neville squeaked and ran inside the classroom, he clearly did not like Malfoy _at all_.

"What's your problem anyways?" Lisa asked.

"It's probably just repressed anger," I replied, cutting off whatever Malfoy was going to say, "maybe he was abused as a little child, perhaps neglected. Or he's just really insecure and has to put others down to make himself feel big. That's why he's such a bully. But inside, he's really just a small timid child longing to be accepted, to be loved…" Malfoy just gaped at me. Clearly this type of thing hadn't happened to him before.

"I knew that psychology class wouldn't do you any good," Lisa said. "come on Harriett, let's get you inside before you start raving about God knows what."

"Wait? Harriett?" Malfoy asked, having overcome the shock of hearing me rave about his psychological problems, "Did you seriously just call him Harriett?"

"Oh, I did, whoops, sorry, my bad, I have major name problems, you know, I mean, yeah, okay, this is awkward," Lisa stumbled over her words slightly.

"Don't worry, she does it all the time," I said, trying to lightly pass it off as a common occurrence.

"Don't you mean he," Malfoy corrected, eyeing us suspiciously.

"What? Oh, yeah, that's what I said, isn't it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you said she."

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't," I replied, "come on Lis, I mean Leon, let's go." I grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her into the classroom where the dim lighting made it impossible for anybody to see the furious blushes on out faces.

--

Lisa and Harriett really do suck at this undercover thing. They'll end up giving themselves away if they're not careful. Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	8. Curse thee Daily Prophet!

"Whew, that was tiring," Lisa said as we both headed to lunch.

"Tiring?" Hermione asked, coming up too us from behind, "you've only had two classes."

"Yes, but we nearly gave ourselves away," I replied, "So we had to work extra hard at trying to be as manly as possible and believe me, it was tiring."

"Gave yourselves away? To who?"

"Malfoy, of all people," Lisa grumbled.

"What!" Hermione stepped in front of us, blocking our path.

"Erm, can we pass, I'm kinda…" Hermione's glare shut me up.

"You two need to be more careful, seriously," Hermione warned, "You won't fool everybody. Especially you," Hermione looked straight at me.

"Yeah, especially since you're a terrible actress," Lisa said, taking Hermione's side.

"Oh, and like you're much better?" I retorted.

"At least I didn't fail drama."

"I failed drama because I never showed up for the stupid class, not because I'm a sucky actress," I retorted. Lisa opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "besides, you were worse back there than I was with all your little bad with names nonsense."

"Oh shut up both of you," Hermione said, we quieted.

"I'm just telling you to be more careful, if our cover gets blown, who knows what might happen."

"Okay, okay, we'll be more careful," I grumbled, "can we eat now?"

"God you're hopeless," Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes.

--

**Later at Dinner**

"So, did you all have a nice first day?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I replied. Ron looked up at the ceiling.

"I wonder why the owls haven't come yet?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Lisa looked up.

"Oh, well, normally the owl post comes during breakfast, I'm just saying it's strange that it hasn't come yet."

"Speak of the devil," Lisa said, "look." She pointed at the ceiling just as hundreds of owls soared into the room. Everyone in the great hall turned to stare. All probably wondering the same thing as Ron. I noticed a black owl with a large package land by Malfoy, but nothing came for Ron or Neville. A copy of the daily prophet did come to another Gryffindor of their year, Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, look at this," he said unrolling the paper.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning in.

"Harriett Potter, the girl who lives has gone missing." I gulped.

"Let me see that," Lisa snatched the newspaper from him and began to read aloud. "Harriett Potter, a longtime student of Beauxbatons has yet to return to school this year. Being the schools most famous pupil, reporters often flood to the school in an attempt to catch a good shot of her or an exclusive interview, many arrived there this year only to discover that she was no longer a student there. "She transferred somewhere else," Madame Maxine the schools headmistress declared, "I do not know where but she is no longer a student here." While many people wonder where Britain's most famous teen has gone off too, no one has been able to provide any answers, not even the Ministry of Magic. "I don't know how many times I must say this, but I really do not know where the Potter girl is," a disgruntled Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic told a _prophet_ reporter. Some suspect him of hiding the truth, others believe the girl to have run off to get attention, but the true reason for her disappearance, or where she's gone is unknown." Lisa finished reading and looked up at me.

"I wonder where she's gone to," Seamus asked, taking his newspaper back, he and his friend Dean Thomas instantly launched into all of their theories or explanations for my disappearance. I looked around, the story seemed to be spreading, the few students who had read the article were quickly recounting it to their friends. Lisa and Hermione were both staring directly at me, fortunately Ron and Neville had not noticed our reactions. But someone else had. On the other side of the great hall, a copy of the daily Prophet open in front of him sat Draco Malfoy, and he was staring directly at me.

--

The plot thickens. I hope this was an okay chapter. Tell me what you think. **REVIEW!**


	9. Discovery

"We're screwed, we're screwed, Malfoy knows. We're screwed. Malfoy knows. Malfoy knows. We're screwed," Lisa chanted as she paced back and forth in our room. Hermione sat criss-cross-applesauce on her bed, her eyes following Lisa as she marched.

"I didn't think anyone would figure it out this soon," Hermione noted, "I mean, were we really that obvious?"

"He would never have guessed if it weren't for that stupid article, curse you stupid daily prophet!" Lisa cussed under her breath.

"Or maybe Malfoy's just like really smart or something, I mean, no one else has figured it out," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe there's hope," I said from my spot in the corner where I had dumped myself on the floor, literally, "I mean, he just stared at me, he hasn't like outright stated 'I know what you are' to us or anything. So maybe he's just suspicious. If we don't mess up anymore while he's around, we might be good."

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said quietly, her eyes on the window.

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"Because Malfoy's own is sitting on the windowsill," Hermione replied.

"Huh?" I looked over at the window, there on the windowsill stood a large black owl, the same one I'd seen this morning. Attached to it's foot was a letter. I stood up and walked over to Hermione and Lisa, we gazed apprehensively at the owl as if it was going to explode. A complete and utter silence enveloped the room.

"Well, erm, is anyone going to get that?" Lisa asked, breaking the silence.

"Not me," Hermione said quickly.

"Guess you'll have to do it," Lisa said, looking at me, "it's probably addressed to you anyways."

"You guys are such great friends," I muttered sarcastically, stepping forward towards the owl, which held it's leg out for me to remove the letter. Which I did.

"What's it say?" Lisa asked.

"I dunno, I haven't read it yet," I replied, slowly unrolling it. Hermione and Lisa jumped up and ran over to me, both of them peeking over my shoulder as we read the thin, slanted writing.

_Meet me in the trophy room at midnight_

"Are we going?" Hermione asked once we'd all finished reading.

"What if it's a trap?" Lisa asked.

"What if it isn't?" Hermione replied.

"Well?" Lisa looked up at me.

"I think we should go," I replied, "but we might want to wear our disguises, just in case. And we should probably also be on our guard."

"Yeah, okay, that works," Lisa said nodding.

"So, I guess that's the plan," Hermione noted.

"Well, it's already eight, so that means we have four hours."

"But wait, isn't it against the rules to wander the hallways at night? What if we get caught?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"We'll just have to pray to god that we don't," I replied.


	10. Midnight Meeting

We where almost at the trophy room. Hermione had cast disillusionment charms over all of us, that way if Malfoy was trying to ambush us, he wouldn't even be able to se us. Also so that no teachers could find us. We turned another corner, I could see it ahead of us. I could also see a pale blonde boy standing there, waiting. We arrived. Even though I couldn't see her I knew Hermione had taken her wand out and taken down the disillusionment charms. Malfoy seemed startled to suddenly find us standing there, but the shock was short.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, once we where all visible.

"The truth," Malfoy replied.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I think you know that already, _Harriett_," he said, adding emphasis on my name.

"Were we really that obvious?" Hermione groaned.

"Not really," Malfoy replied, "after all, I'm the only one who's figured it out, so you must be doing something right."

"Yeah, but, still, it would kinda be better if like, no one figured it out," Lisa replied.

"What are your real names anyways?" Malfoy asked, looking at Hermione and Lisa.

"Lisa," Lisa replied, "And she's Hermione."

"And you all used to go to Beauxbatons?" we all nodded.

"Then why'd you come here?" He definitely wasn't being the Malfoy Id' seen earlier. Maybe my theories of psychological problems were true and he was just being nice because there was no one else around so he didn't feel the need to bully us. Or maybe Lisa was right and that psychology class I'd taken really was a bad idea.

"Dumbledore, he's been trying to convince me to disguise myself and come here for like, ever."

"And you agreed? Why?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, "felt like it I guess."

"But you can't tell anyone," Hermione said suddenly, "I mean, you said we must be doing something right, so maybe no one else'll ever figure anything out, so, please don't tell anyone." He seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell," he said, "under one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"I want to see what you really look like."

--

dun dun dun dun. Malfoy's figured it out. Oh noes! But will they show him what they really look like, or will they risk him revealing their true identity to the school. I know it's kinda fast, someone figuring them out already. But it's only one person, and it's not like they did a very good job acting around him anyways. Plus, Malfoy needs to know for future… stuff.


	11. Revelations

We were an odd group. Hermione sat on her bed, her eyes flickering back and forth between everyone in the room. Lisa was leaning against the footboard of Hermione's bed, her blue eyes directed at her feet. I was leaning against a wall, like Lisa, my eyes were glues to my feet. All of us were silent, and the three of us were in out 'true forms' to put it simply. Leaning against a wall, near the door was none other than Draco Malfoy looking completely curious.

"Well," Hermione began, "We've completed our side of the deal, so, you have to complete yours." Malfoys eyes flickered towards me. Something they'd been doing ever since I'd stopped pretending to be a boy in front of him.

"Alright," he agreed, "I wont tell anyone. Though, just out of curiosity, why are you trusting me?"

"huh? What do you mean?" Lisa looked up.

"Well, it just seems the logical solution would have been to ambush me and perform a memory charm. Or have Dumbledore do it, since he's the one who convinced you to disguise yourselves anyways, so he'd probably want your identity kept secret. So why are you trusting me?" We didn't have an answer. Lisa shrugged.

"Well, you seem trustworthy I guess, and besides, memory charms are the crap of the world, I'd like never do one on anybody, even you when you were still mean," Lisa said.

"Now that you mention it that would be the logical solution," Hermione noted, "But I'm not going to suddenly do it now, it's just so… backstabbing. Not that you'd remember it if I did it."

"I agree with them," I told him. He seemed satisfied with out answers.

"So, are you going to be here until you graduate?" he asked.

"That's the plan, that is assuming we can keep our disguises up for that long, and at this rate it doesn't seem like we'll be able to."

"Just stick with Weasel and Longbottom, they'll never catch onto anything, even if you danced naked in the great hall they'd probably think you were just using magic," he grumbled.

"Why are you so mean to them anyways?" Lisa asked.

"It's probably because he's subconsciously envious of them for having friends or a loving family," I said.

"Harriett, you're rambling," Lisa warned.

"It's that psychology class, she never should have taken it," Hermione grumbled. The two of them then launched themselves into a long discussion about why I should never have taken that class and various other things that I will not mention because of their adult content. Draco didn't seem to be paying attention to them, instead he was staring directly at me. It took me a while to notice it actually. I was so busy watching my friends arguing about the proper punishment for my teacher that is was a minute or two before I got that 'watched' feeling. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at him, his gray eyes seemed to be analyzing every inch of me then for a fraction of a second our eyes met, and in that moment something passed between us and I instantly knew that all my psychological ramblings were more than just ramblings, they were the complete and utter truth, and for the first time in my life I felt like I truly understood someone.

Without another word Draco Malfoy turned and left. Now that I look back on it, I realize that that was the moment that I first began to love him.

--

Once again the plot thickens. So there, now you know why it was so important for Draco to find out. I needed that moment. Otherwise the rest of the story is like totally thrown off. So, now what? Harriett can't openly pursue him otherwise people'll think her odd. (guy chasing guy, I think you can figure out why people might think it odd.) what is the future like for this unlikely couple?

I love writing! It's just so fun. And I've already got an idea for a sequel. Squee! And don't worry people, there will be some classes in future chapters, just in case you're annoyed that I skipped potions class (and a few others) a couple chapters ago. After all, not fan fiction is complete without everybody's favorite greasy haired potions teacher.


End file.
